vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Uncharted
Summary Uncharted is an action-adventure third-person shooter platform video game series developed by Naughty Dog and published by Sony Interactive Entertainment for PlayStation consoles. The series follows treasure hunter Nathan "Nate" Drake as he travels around the world to uncover various historical mysteries. The series includes Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, its sequels Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, and Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, as well as the prequel Uncharted: Golden Abyss, which was released for Sony's PlayStation Vita handheld system, as was the card game spin-off Uncharted: Fight for Fortune. The second game in the Uncharted series: Among Thieves is the highest rated title of the series so far, currently standing as the third highest rated PlayStation 3 title on Metacritic, and won numerous Game of the Year awards. The fourth installment of the series, Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, was released on the PlayStation 4 on May 10, 2016. Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, the first in the series, combines action-adventure and platform elements with a third-person perspective to chart the journey of protagonist Nathan Drake, supposed descendant of the explorer Sir Francis Drake, as he seeks the lost treasure of El Dorado in South America with the help of journalist Elena Fisher and mentor Victor "Sully" Sullivan. They are pursued relentlessly by pirates led by Eddy Raja and later on by a group of mercenaries led by Gabriel Roman and Atoq Navarro. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Uncharted 2: Among Thieves takes Drake on a journey across Nepal and the Himalayas in a search for the lost city of Shambhala. It reunites most of the cast from the first game, such as Elena Fisher and Victor Sullivan, and introduces the stealth mechanic and new characters: Chloe Frazer, a new love interest who has history with Drake; Harry Flynn, a shifty former partner of Drake; and Zoran Lazarević, a Serbian war criminal and the game's primary antagonist. The second game introduces a multiplayer mode to the series. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception was released in November 2011. The story focuses on Nate's relationship with his mentor and father figure, Victor "Sully" Sullivan, and has him searching for a legendary lost city that will ultimately take him to the Arabian Peninsula and the vast wasteland of the Rub' al Khali Desert, in search of "Iram of the Pillars", also known as the "Atlantis of the Sands". Elena Fisher and Chloe Frazer feature again but with smaller roles, and the game introduces new characters such as Charlie Cutter and Salim, Nate's newest allies, and Katherine Marlowe, Talbot and Ramesses who serve as the game's main antagonists. Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Uncharted 4: A Thief's End is the fourth installment of the series and the first Uncharted game built from the ground up for the PlayStation 4. It was released on May 10, 2016. It focuses on Nathan, now a retired fortune hunter, getting forced back in the world of thieves when his long-lost—and believed to be dead—brother, Sam, appears and asks Drake for help. He embarks on a globe-trotting journey in pursuit of a historical conspiracy behind a fabled pirate treasure. Uncharted: Golden Abyss Main article: Uncharted: Golden Abyss Uncharted: Golden Abyss is a title for Sony's PlayStation Vita. It was developed by Bend Studio, with development being overseen by Naughty Dog. It was released first in Japan on December 17, 2011. The release date in North America and Europe was February 23, 2012. The game's events take place sometime before those of Drake's Fortune, though developers have stated that it is not a prequel to Drake's Fortune, but rather a separate original story. Other games Uncharted: Fight for Fortune Main article: Uncharted: Fight for Fortune In November 2012, the Australian Classification Board database showed the rating for a game titled Uncharted: Fight for Fortune, developed by One Loop Games. Later that month, it was confirmed that Sony's Bend Studio was developing the game and that it would be an "action-adventure turn-based card game". It was released on December 4, 2012 through PlayStation Network for the Vita. Uncharted: The Board Game Uncharted: The Board Game is a board game published by Bandai in 2012. It was designed by Hayato Kisaragi and allows between two and four players to compete for treasure and fight enemies. Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection is a remastered collection of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, Uncharted 2: Among Thieves and Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. It included a voucher for Uncharted 4: A Thief's End's multiplayer beta. It was ported by Bluepoint Games and was released for the PlayStation 4 in October 2015. A PlayStation 4 bundle with the game was also available. Reviews for the set were very positive - with most praising the technical improvements and enhancements across all three games. Uncharted: Fortune Hunter On May 5, 2016, Sony released a free-to-play game for iOS and Android tie in with the release of the fourth main game. Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: * X Squared * Nico-v11 Opponents: Neutral: Characters *Nathan Drake *Talbot *Victor Sullivan *Asav *Nadine Ross *Rafe Adler *Chloe Frazer *Zoran Lazarevic Category:Uncharted Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Naughty Dog